Medical devices may be used to deliver therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions, such as epilepsy, chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, psychiatric disorders, neuralgia, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. A medical device may deliver stimulation therapy via leads that include electrodes located proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, stomach, or within the brain of a patient. The stimulation site may be selected on the particular patient condition being managed by the stimulation system. In some cases, at least some electrodes may be integrated with an implantable pulse generator.
In another type of therapy, a medical device may deliver a drug or another fluid to a specific tissue site within the patient via a catheter attached to the medical device. In any case, the medical device is used to provide treatment to the patient as needed in order in increase the quality of life of the patient. The medical device may be implanted or located externally, depending upon the type of therapy and needs of the patient.
A clinician may program the medical device to effectively treat the patient. For example, the clinician may define the therapy to be delivered to a patient by selecting values for one or more programmable therapy parameters. The therapy parameters may define a therapy program, and in some cases, a medical device delivers therapy in accordance with more than one program, which may be arranged in a program group. As one example, in the case of electrical stimulation, the clinician may select an amplitude, which may be a current or voltage amplitude, a pulse width for a stimulation waveform to be delivered to the patient, as well as a rate at which the pulses are to be delivered to the patient. Programmable therapy parameters also may include electrode combinations and polarities. The clinician may also create multiple programs having various different therapy parameter combinations that the patient may use as desired in order to find the most effective therapy parameters to treat a condition.